


[Podfic] Countdown

by taikodragon (hana_ginkawa)



Series: [Podfic] Just Like Me by Inell [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adopted Father-Son Relationship, Adopted Stiles Stilinski, Alternative Universe - FBI, Childhood Trauma, FBI Agent Derek Hale, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Friendship, Hunting a Serial Killer, M/M, Pack are FBI Agents, Rafael McCall & Stiles Stilinski are Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 05:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15113168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hana_ginkawa/pseuds/taikodragon
Summary: Paige has been missing for three days. The team is on a countdown, but Stiles is finally ready to share his theory and put his plan into action.





	[Podfic] Countdown

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Countdown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333170) by [Inell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell). 



> Sorry for the delay on this one! I had a baseball game and a case of exhaustion and dehydration this last week so I ended up just not having the time to post this on Wednesday. Thank you for your patience!
> 
> Thanks once again to [Inell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell) for letting me podfic her series. Please go to the [original fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333170) to give kudos and review.
> 
> **Edit to add cover and podbook link.

Countdown by Inell  
Part 6 of the Just Like Me Series

[](https://imgur.com/ekHIj1H)

Link: [Mediafire .mp3 (14mb / Approx. 20 minutes)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/y3ra296btv4s81n/Countdown%20-%20Just%20Like%20Me%20pt%206%20by%20Inell%20read%20by%20taikodragon.mp3)

Podbook: [Mediafire (133mb / Approx. 186 minutes (3 Hrs 6 min)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/317662rmisu8jq2/Just%20Like%20Me%20-%20A%20Teen%20Wolf%20Derek%20HaleStiles%20Stilinski%20Fanfic%20Series.m4b)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: [taikodragon](http://taikodragon.tumblr.com/) or on [Dreamwidth](https://taikodragon.dreamwidth.org/)
> 
> I am still on the hunt for listening betas and/or artists who are would be willing to do cover art. Please contact me on either Tumblr, Dreamwidth, or via email at taikodragonjkf@gmail.com. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
